Yuhei Seto
Yuhei Seto (瀬戸悠平 Seto Yūhei) is the captain of the 12 Division of the Gotei 13. He is the 3rd president of the Shinigami Research Institute. His lieutenant is Nemu Kurotsuchi. Appearance Yuhei is of average height with rather pale skin and a lean physique. He does have some muscles but its not much. He has long, shaggy, black hair with matching black eyes. He has dark lines under his eyes from constant days without sleep. Yuhei has the standard shihakusho with a sleeveless haori over it. His Zanpakuto is tied to his sash, like normal. While working in the lab, he would sometimes wear a white lab coat. Personality Yuhei is very intelligent individual and a researcher to heart, having admiration for former president Kisuke Urahara. He will spend hours and days with no sleep just to research something or perfect an invention. Like his predecessor, Yuhei finds things interesting as possible experiments and tries to capture them alive. He will offer them a nice cage with great accommodations for the rest of their life as research material. He wont go as far as using his subordinates as pawns to get his specimens, something he hated of Mayuri Kurotsuchi. Yuhei couldnt understand how a captain could make his squad into human bombs, even if the man claims its for the good of the Seireitei. Yuhei's loyal to the Seireitei deemed Mayuri as a dangerous element and he vowed to eliminate said element. History Yuhei grew up in the North Rukongai hanging out with his friends every chance he got. When he wasnt outside, he was in doing science stuff. He and his friends entered the academy together, but Yuhei graduated after about 5 years. He was placed in Squad 12 as an unseated officer. Since he didnt have much duties to attend to, he kept doing science and making inventions. Yuhei was both saddened at Kirio Hikifune leaving the squad and was happy she got a promotion to the Royal Guard. By this time, Yuhei was a seated officer in the squad. He was more accepting of Kisuke as their new captain than most others cause he shared Kisuke's knack for science. He was happy when Kisuke started the S.R.D.I and could have an actual lab to do his research. Yuhei even helped Kisuke personally on some experiments, and through the years, he gained a small sense of admiration for the captain, though his face rarely showed it. Powers and Abilities Master Swordsman: Hakuda Expert: Shunpo Expert: Kidō Master: Immense Spirit Power: Genius Intellect: Yuhei has shown to have tremendous intelligence both for science and other things. He was able to hack into Mayuri's personal files with ease. *'Master Scientist & Inventor': As the president of the S.R.D.I, Yuhei is a talented inventor and scientist, having created a number of devices to aid him and the Seireitei. Zanpakuto Kagerō (陽炎 Heat Haze): Its sealed form is an average katana with a burnt red handle and matching sheath. It has a rounded rectangular guard with a flame pattern. *'Shikai': :Shikai Special Ability: *'Bankai': :Bankai Special Ability: Trivia *His picture is L from Death Note Category:Male Category:Captain Category:Original Characters Category:Shinigami